custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance Missions
This are several stories about the struggles of the League of Six Kingdoms, and the Secret Toa Resistance. They can be edited by everyone with permission. Do not make it too long, or a whole serial, just a chapter about a fight with an enemy. Try to not make it longer than 2 and a half Bioniclestory chapter. You cannot kill off one of the main characters, only unnamed beings, or your own beings. Have fun writing. Remember: Ask me if you want to write a chapter before writing it whole. Give me information about the battle/mission you want to write about, and the dying/wounding characters in it. '' Memories ''Written by VNT The Pit, Pridak`s cell As he was sitting in his cell, Pridak started to think. How did this happen? Why weren`t we stronger then that Makuta? Pridak could remember it good. The other Barraki were defeated, and Icarax was too. It was between him and a critically wounded Teridax. While Pridak charged at him, Teridax raised his blade and blocked him. I wished I knew about that power. Pridak thought deep. Absorbtion. echoed through his head. He finally knew it. But now, it was too late. He was imprisoned in the Pit, a jail for the evil of evil. He looked at his hands. Claws. he thought The mutation works. Now we will truly never come out. As Hydraxon walked by, Pridak growled. "Quiet, number 157. This is not the place to think about revenche. Think about your deeds, if you want to be useful." Shut up, you silver Fikou. Once we will rise again. And then, you will be in our prison! Pridak knew that would never happen. He looked outside. Powerful electric shocks pulsed through the cell door. What would be happening? Bits of protosteel flew through the hallway. He heard growling. Who would have been strong enough to break out? He must be a hulking giant. "Pridak? Not out yet, I see? Where is your will to conquer the universe?" he heard. "Flushed away, like our armies at the brotherhoods base." he said back while he looked up, knowing it was just himself, driving crazy of being alone. Surprisingly, he saw a big, hulking beast, speaking with Kalmah`s voice. "Kalmah? Is that you?" "Yes. No time for explains, lets go out." Kalmah said with a dark voice, while he pulled out the cell door. "Let the league rise again." Poison Sting Written by VNT Le-Metru Alara walked through the once so beautiful city. Why? Why is this horrible war begun? she thought. She was on a mission for the Secret Toa Resistance. An ex-Dark Hunter, codenamed 'Poison Sting' was spotted in the city several times. As if Helryx knew who it was, she send Alara, and a few others, to guard the city. The others were killed, Alara was most likely the next. But she did not fear. As a member of the resistance, she swore to do what Ackron once promised Pridak. Give his life for the freedom of the universe. That was what many others did, and what she will do now too. Well, if she loses. Alara stopped thinking about it, when she saw a shadow of a spider-like creature appearing on the ground. Poison Sting? She looked up and saw the being. It was even more horrible the few beings who had seen him described. "Oops! Spotted!" it said with an hoarse voice. "Want me to come down? OK then!" He jumped on Alara, who used her mask powers to create a shield of water around her, blasting the spider-like creature away. "Good job. I’m irritated. And I’m not nice if I’m irritated." The being pushed Alara away, and threw her on the ground. "Gunner! I’ve got a target for you!" he shouted to one of the rooftops. A rain of bullets hit the ground. Alara jumped away, in the hope she could dodge it, while a being jumped off a rooftop. The being, wielding a gun, walked to the heavily exhausted Toa. He aimed the gun on her chest. "Stay down. I will not let you die when you stay down. And do not attack. You will survive this if you do not attack." "Poison Sting? Changed a bit since the base, huh? Still the heartless killer you were, I see." a familiar voice said. "And you still need help also, isn’t it? I’ll be happy if your friend drops that gun, and leaves that girl." Poison Sting looked surprised when he saw the female Toa of water. It was a thin, tall Toa, wearing a mace and shield. "Hel...Helryx]]? Is that you? A bit old to fight a beast like me, don’t you think?" Poison Sting said slowly, a bit overwhelmed by the fact his enemy from the attack on the base of the Order of Mata Nui was still alive. "Old? What about the fact you are a spider-like freak?" Poison Sting wasn’t impressed. He launched a blast of poison at the building. Helryx didn’t jump off, but waited until the blast hit the building. She jumped off exactly before the blast hit the building, being launched in the air by the explosion. She got in the sunlight, making impossible to see her, and striked at his head. Poison Sting immediately grabbed to her throat, and ordered his fellow warrior to shoot them both. Helryx saw an opportunity, and striked at the magazine of Gunner. There came sparks off it. Helryx ordered Alara to walk away, and slammed her spiked mace into his weak armoured chest. As he screamed out of pain, Helryx managed to break free of his grip, and run away. Alara got away also. A few streets further, they stopped. Le-Metru could be confusing, such as now. Helryx had no idea where they were. Alara didn’t also. Another Toa appeared. He was covered in dark red armour, and wielded a blade, filled with powerful, blue flames, marking the intense heat inside. "I’m right on time, I see. Getting lost in the streets with two bad guys after you isn’t my way of a safe escape." It was Ackron, a Toa of fire, and Second in-command of the Secret Toa Resistance. “Come on, I know an entrance to the Archives.” The End Mission Nui Written by VNT She asked it to me again: “Are you ready? Do you want to do this? This is your last chance to go back.” “No. This needs to happen. And I am happy I can work with you. Mission Nui is the most honourable mission I participated in. Plus, Mata Nui cannot die because of such Fikou, that think they do good.” I replied. “They do not want to help. They only say that, they want to kill, everyone, and especially Mata Nui. For that they must be stopped.” Helryx looked at me. This was not easy. I, an experiment, working with the wisest Toa alive. I could fall apart, lose my memories, or maybe my whole body disappears into nothing. No! Not the time now! We slipped through the gate while a patrol came out. Why did I risk my neck again? Mata Nui could easily do it without me. I think too much, way too much. Quit thinking, start doing. “Ackron? Do you come?” Helryx stood at the other side of the hallway, waiting for me. “Uh…Just wanted to guard your back.” I said fast. We walked through different hallways, doors, and rooms, when we found a ladder. It was dark up there, until we heard the sound of an opening door. We could see light at top of the ladder. “Come on, I got a plan. Behind the ladder and quiet. When I give the sign, you attack, while I clear the next floor.” Helryx agreed. The being came down, he was walking away, when I clapped my hands. He turned around, when Helryx attacked with a whirlpool surrounding him, and I walked up, discovering another one stood there. A powerful, four-legged creature with a stinger stood before me. I was stunned. My life flashed before my eyes. Who was this? “We meet again. Never thought you made it out alive.” it said. Everything went dark. The voice. I heard it before. The visions flashed before my eyes. What was happening? I knew him, that was sure. That voice. The visions stopped when he started to talk. “Don’t you recognize me, Ackron?” He knew my name. We had met before. “Why do you stand there? Afraid of me, the mighty Poison Sting?” Poison Sting! I knew it. We once faced each other at the old Order of Mata Nui base, Daxia, when he fought Helryx. How did he change so much? “What is it, Toa? Afraid of my new appearance? Come on, fight! I know you can!” He started to move. His Visorak-like feet tickled on the protosteel floor, and his stinger started to make itself ready for an attack. My life flashed before my eyes, again. But it was different. I saw Poison Sting coming closer in slow-motion. Someone landed on the ground before me. She blocked the attack with her massive shield. The world moved normal again. Helryx stood before. Her shield blocked the attack. “Place it. There!” She pointed to the corner of the room. I ran to the corner, and placed the object. Helryx pushed Poison Sting away, and took me at my arm. She jumped off the ladder, while she pulled me with her. When we were outside, we heard an explosion. The Coliseum started to crumble. Our mission was completed. ‘’Farewell, Poison Sting.’’ I thought. Imprisoned? Written by VNT Sarfanox I sat there. Just sitting, nothing around me than walls and a cell door. Behind it? More walls and doors. Everyone there lost hope, and knew his or her end was coming. And it will be an horrible end if you end up there. If you are imprisoned on Sarfanox, the most southern island, you have no future. Well, most of us hadn`t, I had. One day, I awoke by the sound of protosteel chrushing in walls. Another prisoner drove crazy... we all thought. But then, we heard Carapar, gasping for air. We heard him falling on the ground. A few minutes later, a tall, silver-armoured being stood before my cell door. He pointed his bladed lance to the cell door. I later found out it was a Toa of Magnetism, when I thought back to the moment the cell door flung out, and flew though the whole hallway. He ordered me to walk, there would be allies of him waiting outside. Outside, we only saw bodies...Dead bodies. When the Toa of Magnetism came to us, I was the only survivor. The others were killed by the heartless servants of Carapar. When I looked around, I saw everything moving down, before I found out I got up. I wished I could have seen that Toa, help him. But we all know that`s impossible. When I was thrown away of the island, he shouted to me. "Tell them Magnenuva died." I never found out about his fate. I think he died, as he said. In honour of Takua, the only survivor of the Sarfanox Slaughter. Do you accept? Wyndion looked forward. Ackron, his former enemy, was before him, offering him a deal. Join the Secret Toa Resistance, and fight against the League of Six Kingdoms. Very strange. Since his team was fired by Pridak, he hadn't got time to rest. He wasn't only hunted, but he also needed to gain money and sleeping places by working as Bounty Hunter. He already had many missions, mainly constant guarding. His team, luckily, helped him, so in the dark nights, they had some sleep, by changing guard. It wasn't much, but it was a little bit. A few minutes ago, Ackron appeared, with a proposal. He and his team were chosen to be a special forces unit for the STR, the organization they once hated. Wyndion was a bit quiet of the offer. He, a League warrior, working for the STR, the Secret Toa Resistance? Maybe he did it, it had its good sides. Better purpose, better sleeping chambers, nicer people. Betray your old boss... "Well, do you accept?" Ackron asked again. "...Yes..." Nova Ackron woke up. He lied on a bed. He opened his eyes slowly. He saw a being with a creepy, yet nice looking face. “Listen to me. You have enough power to knock out all guards around here. There should be boats at the dock, south-east from here. Go away. Fast.” the being said. It surprisingly had a female voice. It had powerful, three-fingered claws. Her face was looking peaceful, and her eyes were looking sad. She was most likely a professional engineer, held prisoner by the League. “Who are you? Where am I?” Ackron looked at his hands. “What? Claws? What did you do to me?” His hands were clawed. He felt his Adaptive Armor was taken off. ”Why have you made me like this, who are you?” The being walked away. Did she search for tools? She pushed a button. A door got open, and an alarm got off for one second. “Go! Your way is free if you are outside the fortress!” she said. Ackron was amazed by the fact a prisoner of the League dared to betray them, especially by helping the second-in-command of the Secret Toa Resistance. He ran away, still keeping his eye at the strange being. The fortress was one big maze. He hadn't expected different, though. At one of the signs, he read "Artakha Base". There were many engineers on the island, as well as laboratories, and several chambers which housed tools, or vehicles to be repaired. Ackron saw light. A hallway led him outside. Suddenly, a robotic, bladed warrior appeared. "Mission: Annihilate Ackron. Status: Ready to battle." It said with a robotic voice. "It is going to be such a day again..." "Initiate battle mode." His eyes turned red. He looked around. A big cave. A headquarter behind him. Ackron right at his front, armed with a torch. He had found it inside. "OK, what is this thing capable of?" Ackron said, while running towards the heavily armed robot. "Initiate cannons." Two Midak Blasters appeared at his shoulders. "Oh, Mata Nui!" Ackron was send flying in a rock. "Oh, that piece of Muaka dung of a Pridak!" "Body status: In tact." "Thanks for the information." Ackron mocked. "Nice to hear your damage is zero." The robot charged forward. His enormous blade ready to kill, he attacked Ackron, just being able to dodge the blade. It cleaved the rock in halves "Well, that gives me a nice feeling. Nice to know, one hit and you got a twin." "Upgraded body is used. Send troops to Roodaka to get her in jail." Ackron watched his GPS. The Artakha HQ was at the other side of the island. "Hey you! Yeah, I mean you, that piece of useless metal over there! Get me if you can!" he shouted to the robot. "Eliminate." He ran after Ackron, who ran away towards the coast. "Try to get me! Get me!" he mocked. "I'm sure you can't!" The robot launched two Protosteel Spheres at Ackron, though he dodged easily. "Is that the best you can do? must be made by Vortixx. They are dumb. You are the best they can make. I am amazed you are still standing here!" he mocked laughing. "Now, attack with that fancy blade, and don`t just stand there!" The robot charged forward, as if a Kane-Ra attacked. "Annihilate!" Here it comes. Now don`t screw it. No thinking. Action! Ackron jumped on the robot`s back. Now, to burn! He put the torch into the neck of the metal warrior. The robot`s head fell off slowly. "An-ni-hi-la..." End Category:Reign of the League Universe Category:Stories Category:Vagra Nui Tales Category:VNT Multiverse